sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Into The Dark Night REMADE
first: this is a private roleplay. so, keep your hands away or they'll be severed from your arms. if you want to ask for something do it in the comments below, thank thee. chapter one: a nice walk in the forest under the moonlight... "hm... how can I get started with this? mh... well, it was a nice night, the moon was shining bright and I was very excited..." a red haired man in a white jacket is walking down a street of a village in the forest ???:"hm... no souls around... I told them they were doing this too late..." *lights on a flashlight* ???:"hm... uh, oh..." points a bloodstain with the light ???:"damn... red, it's human... and it's fresh." the red haired man notices something moving ???:"you trapped me, am I right?" "yes we did..." dozens of red eyes flash In the dark, as a lone man approaches, under the moonlight his skin is pale and black veins are visible on the skull like face, the shiny eyes, and the mouth soaked in blood ???:"a ghoul, as expected, tell me, vampire reject, how much did it take you to turn all this people in beings like you?" alpha ghoul:"*growls* shut, abomination, and it took me only a night... also..." the other ghouls leave near to him a girl, covered in wounds and bites alpha ghoul:"... I didn't turn all the villagers, I wanna keep her for other business, also her flesh is... puah." ???:"hm, interesting, what if I tell you to go back to hell? and possibly leave her to me?" Alpha ghoul:" kill this mouthful human!" all the ghouls charge the man simultaneously ???:"tch..." grabs a ghoul for his mouth and smashes it against three of his mates only to avoid one by elegantly spinning away and then breaking it in two with a single kick in the back, then blocks another one with his forearm... alpha ghoul:"what? y-you..." ???:"*tearing apart the ghoul crowd*I am no ordinary human!" his fist emerges from a monstrous skull alpha ghoul:"no... don't tell me you are..." ???:NO! I'm just wearing this jacket because it's fash...*breaks two ghouls' heads by smashing one against another*...ionable!" there are no more lesser ghouls alive. Alpha Ghoul:"rrrrrr... *rowl...* ROAAARH!" lunges at him, turning in a monstrous wolfish being during the action ???:"..." with an uppercut punch the alpha ghoul is sent flying ???:"tsk, you had to keep your fangs low, monster." reveals his arm, clad in a silver armor ???:"and now, rest in peace, soul corrupted by blood." jumps and pierces the ghoul's chest with a punch, blue blood flying everywhere. ???:"mh... better if I take a few of it later..." runs to the almost fainted girl, her sight is dark, and breaths heavily ???:"lady... oh... you are not fine at all... mh... but the fact they found you disgusting may save you..." dark she wakes up on a bed, the red haired man in front of her, and a rather nasty injection needle in her arm, it's pumping a bizarre reddish fluid. ???:"are you okay?" ???: Rrrrm... w-what? *seeming dazed and confused* ????:"oh, well, at least it didn't fry your brain, it's a good beginning, do you remember your name? Oh, and also, please, don't look at Your arms for now..." ???: *squients* ...Who the hell are you? ????:"calm down, my name's Second Salvadores. I am part of the Chorus, you know... Those guys fighting monsters..." ???: Who? *slowly sits up, but hisses loudly and grabs for her arm, cringing in pain* Second:"ok... Calm down..." instead of her forearms there is a pair of fluffy claws, the left is white, and the right is black. Second:"we are changing your blood with our artificial one, you would have turned into a ghoul instead, we saved you. Also, don't remove the needle, or that mutation will kill you. now, please, just keep calm, the pain you feel is your body trying to reject the mutation, but it will be soon adapted to your organism." the man is wearing a long white coat, and his red hair don't match with his tanned skin, but he has got deep, encouraging, blue eyes. Second:"look *removes his glove, revealing a silver armored hand, it is oddly shiny, and the skin underneath is crimson red* my arms and legs have turned into metal, it was the most painful thing in my life, but now I feel them as mine. You'll do it as well." ???: I should care, why... *whinces* And why do you keep saying "we"? It's not like there's anyone else in this damn room. Second:"it's because the medic staff decided not to put on you too much agitation. Also, what's your name? There are no documents left of you..." ???: ... *glares at him like a lion watching it's prey* Chelsea... Victoria... Madeline... and what documents? Second:"ok, she's not lying... *shows her her identity card* we just wanted to know if you were reliable. Now, Chelsea Victoria Madeline, can you stand up?" Chelsea: ... *hops right off the bed with ease, fuzzy paws turning to spectral flames that snake up her arms and into her shoulders* THAT, answer your question. Second:"uh, unexpected, a force of nature, aren't you?" Chelsea: Nature Incarnate. Now how about you tell me what's going on here... or I can just crack you skull open and find it myself. *cracks her knuckles, the flames now formed bright blazing lion paws* Second:"*looks at her, interested but not afraid* unbelievable... We never had a spirit of nature in our ranks... I wonder what may happen to you now that you've made contact with purifyied blood..." He Takes her "paw" Second:"I must show you to everybody! And... Yes, I should explain you... Would you like to go first?" opens the door Second:"also, please, carry around that drip feed? It would be bad for you to die now." Chelsea: ... *eyes narrow* ~"Can we even trust this guy?"~ *several chitters, growls and hisses sound in her head as she stands, contemplating* ~"Trustworthy or not, he speaks the truth. Whatever those monstrosities did to you has poisoned you from the inside out. In my opinion, it's best we follow his instructions for now."~ ~"CAN'T WE JUST TEAR HIM APART!? I'm in the mood for a tasty sna- OW!"~ ~"Oh for Mother's sake, Soii. Devouring everything in your path is the only thing you ever think about..."~ ~"...I'll carry vhat blood-bag for you. You vill need thos hands to defend yourself, if need be."~ Chelsea: *snickers, mood having completely changed* Sure Mitchlan. Just don't be tempted by it. *her lion paws vaporize to form a bat, larger than your average fruit-bat, who takes the bag of blood in his tiny claws, hovering next to her at an apropriate height for it to drip down* "I've had my fill for vhis night." Second:"... This is outstanding... Amazing... Note: Remember to the scientists not to vivisect her..." Out of the door there is something that looks like a safety bunker, with plastic pavimentation, concrete walls and neon lights, lots of weird people is walking there, some going into the various laboratories, others instead look like average soldiers, and everyone seems quite interested in the bat. Second:"every time someone exits that door they are different from before, and the personnel is often curious of how much have they changed..."